ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Clayton Thomas
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Clayton's greatest strength is his absoluet dedication to his little sisters and friends. He would do anything for them. His greatest weakness however is his inabilty to make friends or open up easily. Someone would really have to try/want to be his friend to get him to open up. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? He wants to enter child services upon graduation if that counts for anything. He wants to see his little sisters grow up well. He wants to do well in school. He wants to fuc*ing cure cancer. Really he just wants to do good in the world. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? His ideal day is spent at the Grant's house with his two sisters, with both Grant parents home and all the other Grant siblings there (they're practically his pseudo-family). They'd just be hanging out and relaxing at the house, with nothing to worry about. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #His Locket: It was a gift from Carolina. On one side it's got a photo of Clayton and his two sisters, the other has Clayton, Charlotte and Konstanze. #Photo of his Mother: He keeps it by his bedside table. It's a photo of him and his mother before everthing went to sh*t. #His Wand: He needs it to protect his sister and friends. Simple as that. #Book of Fairytales: It's the book his mother read to him and the book he read to Carolina and Crystal. #His Ring: It's a silver band with the engraving Together, through it all. - C&C. A joint gift between Carolina and Crystal. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He would make sure all kids have great parents. He really hates shitty parents. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? He honestly doesn't care The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Clayton is the strong, silent type. Probably because he had to grow up way too fast. He had to raise his twin sisters, from age six. That kind of responsbility will have a profund effect on a child. Clayton doesn't talk much... unless he's around his friend and family. Then he talks about how much an average person would. However, that's not to say that he makes friends easily, because he defintely doesn't. Clayton is the type of guy to make sure all his ducks are in a row... before they're even in the water. "Work hard, play hard." That's his rule. It's not like Clayton doesn't know how to have fun, he defintely does. He just didn't have much oppurtunity to do so at home. At Ilvermorny however... he defintely does. Because Clayton does his work first and does it well, when he's having fun with his friends, he can really let loose since that's one of the few times he has no stress on him. Because of Clayton's lifestyle his grade are superb, he's not the top of his class, but he's pretty damn close to it, and he loves to help others. He thinks it helps himself, because in order to teach something you have a really firm grasp of it yourself. So, tutoring others helps Clayton in the end, which fuels his belief in karma. What goes around, comes around. So if you treat him bad, it'll bite you in ass later. But if someone treats one of his friends or, god forbid, Crystal or Carolina bad... Clayton will become karma. Don't mess with his friends. It's the last mistake you'll ever make. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Clayton Thomas is the oldest son of Aquila and Elisabeth Thomas, a wizarding couple from Massachusetts. Aquila is a high-ranking Auror in the Intelligence Division whereas Elisabeth quit her job as a professor to raise her kids when she got pregnant with her first child. Clayton's child was pretty normal for the most part, other than the fact that Aquila was almost never home. Aquila was a hardcore workaholic, which garnered him a lot of promotions and raises, which of course only increased the amount of time he had to spend away from home. Given all that... it's pratically a miracle that Elisabeth got pregnant again. This time with twins. Nine months later, Elisabeth went into labor, Clayton was six years old at the time, but he was the one that had to help his mother get to the hospital because Aquila was at work yet again. Of course, Clayton had to stay in the waiting room with a nurse while his mom gave birth to a pair of healthy baby girls. Unfortunately for Clayton and the twins (Carolina and Crystal), Elisabeth did not make it through. They hospital tried to reach out to Aquila but he wouldn't answer, and they tried multiple times. He wasn't in his office. The other Aurors were looking for him but for the time being the twins and Clayton went home with Elisabeth's parents. For one whole week, Aquila didn't answer the attempts to reach out to him, when suddenly he appeared in the Auror Office from a self-imposed undercover op with four suspects in custody. When he found what happened... he immeaditely went to Elisabeth's parents and demanded they give him Clayton, Carolina and Crytsal. They refused and large-scale custody battle insued which Aquila somehow won. You might think that Aquila changed... but he didn't. If anything he spent more time at work and didn't call a babysitter, leaving Clayton to take care of the babies. Something no six year old should have to do, yet there wasn't anything he could do about it. Clayton was forced to grow up far too quickly because of Aquila's workaholic tendencies. For five whole years things continued as they were, with Clayton practically raising the twins all by himself. Aquila came home at like midnight, ate whatever food Clayton had made. (He yelled at Clayton if he didn't make food. Like... Aquila would even wake Clayton up to yell at him). Then, one snowy Saturday morning, which happened to Clayton's birthday. (The twins had made Clayton a card but that and some money from Elisabeth's parents was all he got). An owl flew in through the window when Clayton was reading the twins their favorite fairy tale and delivered Clayton's acceptance to Ilvermorny. Unlike most kids, Clayton didn't want to attend Ilvermorny but Aquila was insistent. Clayton flat out told Aquila he couldn't leave the twins alone. Aquila simply told Clayton that he was in charge. The twins were five years old. Clayton was six years old when he had to care for himself and the twins. They'd be fine, it was time that they carried their own weight. Clayton almost hit his father, but he restrained himself and then Aquila was off. The twins then spent the next eight weeks talking Clayton into going to Ilvermorny. They'd be fine. Seeing as he didn't have any other choice... Clayton agreed. If they would let him teach them how to care for themselves. Crystal and Carolina agreed. For the next seven months, Clayton taught the twins how to cook, how to clean, how to pay bills (Yes, Aquila even made Clayton pay the fucking bills). Basically he taught them how be adults. At age five, and Clayton hated every single second of it. Clayton also got all his school supplies, and on September 1, 2029, the twins and him went to the train station where the Ilvermorny Express was waiting. Aquila did not make an appearnce. Luckily for Clayton, the twins were figuring things out for themselves. Which took some of his stress off and allowed him to make friends with those in ______ house. But he quickly took to a girl named Charlotte Grant and another girl named Konstanze Blumenthal. They quickly became his best friends, and the three became practically inseperable. They are the only two people who know about Clayton's family situation and he's kept them under an oath of silence. Even if Charlotte could easily help him, as she's now a daughter of the president of the MACUSA. Clayton doesn't want to be seperated from Crystal and Carolina. He's gonna muscle through till he's 17 then fight his father for custody. That's his plan and he's gonna stick to it. Clayton is now entering his third year at Ilvermorny. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! -> 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2 and 0 '''Pukwudgie '''and Wampus have chosen Clayton. The house choice is bolded. αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 22:57, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Category:Sorted